


K-Dance Squad | Reactions & Imagines

by daydream_hobii



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS x OCs - Freeform, F/M, K-Dance Squad OCs, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream_hobii/pseuds/daydream_hobii
Summary: A group of seven girls from America who have become the official choreographers and backup dancers for the worldwide famous group BTS. These are their stories.A masterpost of Reactions & ImaginesDisclaimer: These seven OC’s are my own characters I have created, however the pictures are of real people. The people I have chosen to play them will be said on their Instagram pages. I DO NOT own any of these pictures, and full credit goes to the owners/photographers. THESE CHARACTERS & STORIES ARE FAKE! THEY ARE ALL STORIES!*Cross Post from @daydream-hobii on Tumblr*
Relationships: BTS x OCs, Hoseok x Jorja, Jimin x Zaylee, Jungkook x Artemis, Namjoon x Emily - Relationship, Seokjin x Quinn, Taehyung x Lavender, Yoongi x Roxanne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. K-Dance Squad Profile

**K-Dance Squad** consists of Seven Members: **Quinn** , **Em** , **Jojo** , **Lavie** , **Roxi** , **Zee** , and **Artie**. They debuted on July 30, 2016 onto YouTube by creating dance covers to various pop and K-Pop songs. They reached 4 million+ followers on February 25, 2018.  
**K-Dance Squad** joined BigHit Entertainment on December 15, 2017 to be the new choreographers and back-up dancers for **BTS**. Their managers name is Athena Blackwood, who is 28 as well as Artie’s older sister.

**K-Dance Squad Fandom Name** : The Squad

**K-Dance Official Accounts** :

  * YouTube: K-Dance Squad Official
  * Instagram: @k-dancesquad
  * Twitter: @kdancesquadofficial
  * Facebook: k-dancesquad_official



**K-Dance Squad Members Profile** :

  * **Stage Name** : Quinn
  * **Full Name** : Qiyara Patel
  * **Position** : Mother of the Group; Dancer
  * **Birthday** : January 16, 1994
  * **Zodiac Sign** : Capricorn
  * **Height** : 170cm (5’7)
  * **Blood Type** : AB
  * **Birthplace** : Chatra, Jharkhand, India
  * **Family** : Mom, Dad, Younger Brother, Younger Sister
  * **Hobbies** : Modeling; Photography; Dancing
  * **Twitter &Instagram Account**: @hello_quinn



**Quinn Facts** :

    * Quinn was born in Chatra, Jharkhand, India and moved to America when she was five.
    * She has one younger brother and one younger sister who are twins.
    * She can speak three languages: Hindi, English, and Korean.
    * Quinn has a side job as a Model and has appeared in many magazines.
    * Quinn and Emily have been friends the longest, for 12 years.
    * Her favorite colors are black and purple.
    * Education: She went to school for business and has a master’s degree in that field.
    * Her sexuality is straight.
    * Her Ideal Type: Handsome, a gentleman, and loving.



  * **Stage Name** : Em
  * **Full Name** : Emily Isabella Rodriguez
  * **Position** : Leader; Dancer
  * **Birthday** : March 3, 1995
  * **Zodiac Sign** : Pisces
  * **Height** : 168cm (5’6)
  * **Blood Type** : A
  * **Birthplace** : Tonalá, Jalisco, Mexico
  * **Family** : Mom, Dad, Younger Brother
  * **Hobbies** : Fashion; Photography; Dancing
  * **Twitter &Instagram Account**: @slice.of.emily



**Em Facts** :

    * Em was born in Tonalá, Jalisco, Mexico and moved to America when she was nine.
    * She has one younger brother.
    * Em can speak four languages: Spanish, English, Korean, and Italian.
    * She really enjoys fashion and often posts her outfit on Instagram.
    * Emily and Quinn have been friends the longest, 12 years.
    * Her favorite color is orange.
    * Education: She went to college and got her bachelor’s degree in engineering.
    * Her sexuality is bisexual.
    * Her Ideal Type: Someone funny, knows how to treat her, and someone respectful.



  * **Stage Name** : Jojo
  * **Full Name** : Jorja Aryn Lykos
  * **Position** : Head Choreographer; Main Dancer; Business Leader
  * **Birthday** : August 8, 1997
  * **Zodiac Sign** : Leo
  * **Height** : 165cm (5’5)
  * **Blood Type** : A
  * **Birthplace** : Elizabethtown, Kentucky, USA
  * **Family** : Mom, Younger Sister
  * **Hobbies** : Writing; Photography; Dancing
  * **Twitter &Instagram Account**: @jojo-lykos97



**Jojo Facts** :

    * Jojo was born in Kentucky and moved when she was four, almost five.
    * She has one younger sister.
    * Jojo can speak three languages: English, French, and Korean.
    * She loves creative writing and has been writing for about nine years.
    * Jojo and Lavie knew each other before and knew each other for three years.
    * Her favorite colors are green and blue.
    * Education: She is going for her bachelors in both Biology and Creative Writing.
    * Her sexuality is bisexual.
    * Her Ideal Type: No big muscles, cuddly, loving, and a good sense of humor.



  * **Stage Name** : Lavie
  * **Full Name** : Lavender Belle Kidman
  * **Position** : Dancer
  * **Birthday** : February 11, 1998
  * **Zodiac Sign** : Aquarius
  * **Height** : 175cm (5’9)
  * **Blood Type** : O
  * **Birthplace** : Olathe, Kansas, USA
  * **Family** : Grandpa, Mom
  * **Hobbies** : Marching Band; Dancing
  * **Twitter &Instagram Account**: @lavie_belle98



**Lavie Facts** :

    * Lavie was born in Kansas and stayed there for most of her life.
    * She is an only child and has her Mom and Grandpa.
    * She can speak five languages: English, German, Spanish, Korean, and Thai.
    * She was in marching band for years playing the Mellophone and even made Drum Major for two years.
    * Lavie and Jojo knew each other before and knew each other for three years.
    * Her favorite color is purple.
    * Education: She’s going to school for her bachelor’s in biology and is still trying to find a specific field.
    * Her sexuality is straight.
    * Her Ideal Type: People who are free to be silly and have good teeth.



  * **Stage Name** : Roxi
  * **Full Name** : Roxanne Nadeen Williams
  * **Position** : Lead-Choreographer; Lead Dancer
  * **Birthday** : July 20, 1998
  * **Zodiac Sign** : Cancer
  * **Height** : 165cm (5’5)
  * **Blood Type** : O
  * **Birthplace** : Bennington, Vermont, USA
  * **Family** : Mom, Dad, Older Brother, Younger Sister
  * **Hobbies** : Singing; Dancing
  * **Twitter &Instagram Account**: @foxxy_roxxi98



**Roxi Facts** :

    * Roxi was born in Bennington, Vermont and moved when she was
    * She is one older brother and one younger sister.
    * She can speak four languages: English, Korean, Japanese, and Russian.
    * She’s really good at singing and has done some covers on their YouTube channel.
    * She knew Emily and Quinn for five years before K-Dance Squad was created.
    * Her favorite color is blue.
    * Education: She’s going to school for her bachelor’s in nursing.
    * Her sexuality is bisexual.
    * Her Ideal Type: Someone whose cute and is okay with her clinginess.



  * **Stage Name** : Zee
  * **Full Name** : Zaylee Viola Zimmerman
  * **Position** : Visual; Dancer
  * **Birthday** : December 21, 1999
  * **Zodiac Sign** : Sagittarius
  * **Height** : 162cm (5’6)
  * **Blood Type** : A
  * **Birthplace** : Durban, KwaZulu-Natal, South Africa
  * **Family** : Dad, Younger Sister.
  * **Hobbies** : Modeling; Photography; Dancing
  * **Twitter &Instagram Account**: @alien-zaylee



**Zee Facts** :

    * Zee was born in Durban, KwaZulu-Natal, South Africa and moved to America when she was seven.
    * She has one younger sister.
    * She can speak six languages: English, Afrikaans, Korean, German, Romanian, and Spanish.
    * She’s a part time Model and is specifically known for her Victoria Secret ads.
    * Zee and Artie have been best friends since she was seven and Artie was six.
    * Her favorite color is red.
    * Education: She’s going to school for her bachelor’s in photography.
    * Her sexuality is pansexual.
    * Her Ideal Type: Someone goofy with a crazy personality.



  * **Stage Name** : Artie
  * **Full Name** : Artemis Lynn Blackwood
  * **Position** : Lead-Choreographer; Lead Dancer
  * **Birthday** : June 12, 2000
  * **Zodiac Sign** : Gemini
  * **Height** : 162cm (5’5)
  * **Blood Type** : AB
  * **Birthplace** : Long Beach, California
  * **Family** : Mom, Older Brother, Older Sister, Younger Brother
  * **Hobbies** : Singing; Drawing; Dancing
  * **Twitter &Instagram Account**: @goddess_artie



**Artie Facts** :

    * Artie was born in Long Beach, California and moved when she was 15.
    * She has an older brother, an older sister, and a younger brother.
    * She can speak five languages: English, Korean, Mandarin, Latin, and Swedish.
    * She’s the best singer of the group and often sings covers either by herself or with Roxi.
    * Artie and Zee have been best friends since she was six and Zee was seven.
    * Her favorite color is pink.
    * Education: She’s going to school for her bachelor’s in psychology.
    * Her sexuality is pansexual.
    * Her Ideal Type: Someone competitive and kind to people.




	2. K-Dance Squad | Instagram




	3. Quinn Patel | Instagram

// Welcome to K-Dance Squad Instagram! //

// Quinn Patel is the oldest member of K-Dance Squad, and she is specifically known for being a Model. She is pretty much the Mother of the group, always keeping the girls in line and taking care of them. She’s down-to-earth and quite quiet, loving to watch her friends have a good time. Quinn is fully Indian, being born in India and moving to America at a young age. She, also, is very confident in her looks, as well as her personality. She plays Jin in BTS as well as biasing him. //

// Instagram: @hello_quinn //

// Portrayed by: Disha Patani //


	4. Emily Rodriguez | Instagram

// Welcome to K-Dance Squad Instagram! //

// Emily Rodriguez, also known as Em, is the second oldest of K-Dance Squad as well as the leader. She is in charge of introducing the girls and keeping them in check at events such as K-Con. Em is very fashionable, and looks intimidating, but is actually quite sweet and calm. She has a love for Pizza, explaining her username. Em is Mexican in her ethnicity, and was born in Mexico, moving to America when she was older. She plays RM in BTS as well as having him as her bias. //

// Instagram: @slice.of.emily //

// Portrayed by: Jasmine Villegas //


	5. Jorja Lykos | Instagram

// Welcome to K-Dance Squad Instagram! //

// Jorja Lykos, also known as Jojo, is the Head-Choreographer for K-Dance Squad. She helps choreograph the covers they do for different groups, and is very good at memorizing each one, even the ones she doesn’t take part in. She, also, choreographs her own dances to various songs. She’s a ball of sunshine, and very supportive towards the other girls. Jojo is fully Caucasian, and was born in America. She plays J-Hope in BTS as well as biasing him. //

// Instagram: @jojo-lykos97 //

// Portrayed by: Alejandra Alonso //


	6. Lavender Kidman | Instagram

// Welcome to K-Dance Squad Instagram! //

// Lavender Kidman, also known as Lavie, is a dancer in K-Dance Squad, and the comic relief. She plays an important roll in making the others laugh during stressful times, even if she is quite stressed. Her ethnicity is ¼ Lao, ¼ Thai, and ½ Caucasian, but was born in America. Lavie has a heart of gold, and even if she has some dark humor, as well as being a grandma in personality, she knows how to have fun. She plays Suga in BTS, but her bias happens to be V. //

// Instagram: @lavie_belle98 //

// Portrayed by: Gigi Angelini Moon //


	7. Roxanne Williams | Instagram

// Welcome to K-Dance Squad Instagram! //

// Roxanne Williams, also known as Roxi, is the Lead-Choreographer of K-Dance Squad. She helps in learning the moves to covers, and also makes her own choreographies to various styles of music. She happens to be very confident in herself, as well as being very bubbly and giggly. She’s fierce with her makeup, and always looks gorgeous. Roxi’s ethnicity is African American, and she was born in Vermont, USA. She plays Jimin in BTS, but happens to bias Suga. //

// Instagram: @foxxy_roxxi98 //

// Portrayed by: Zendaya // 


	8. Zaylee Zimmerman | Instagram

// Welcome to K-Dance Squad Instagram! //

// Zaylee Zimmerman, also known as Zee, is a dancer of K-Dance Squad, as well as the Visual. She is, like Quinn, a part-time Model, more specifically for Victoria Secret. She happens to be very ditzy, but also very intelligent. She views the world differently than many people, and has a 4D personality. Zee is fully African, being born in North Africa and moving to America at a young age. She plays V in BTS, but her bias happens to be Jimin. //

// Instagram: @alien-zaylee //

// Portrayed by: Jasmine Tookes // 


	9. Artemis Blackwood | Instagram

// Welcome to K-Dance Squad Instagram! //

// Artemis Blackwood, also known as Artie, is another Lead-Choreographer for K-Dance Squad. Like Roxi, she assists Jojo in figuring out the dances for covers, as well as making her own choreographers for various kinds of music. She has the personality of someone very competitive, and has a, “too much,” gene, which makes her do crazy things. She is, also, the youngest of their group. She plays Jungkook in BTS and biases him as well. //

// Instagram: @goddess_artie //

// Portrayed by: Scarlett Leithold //


	10. Awkward | K-Dance Squad

**Genre** : Fluff

 **Pairing** : BTS x OC’s

 **Run!BTS Episode** : 53, 54, 55

 **Summary** : The girls finally make it to Korea, and are immediately thrown into a documentary about them to introduce them to ARMY, or so they thought. Turns out, it’s a new Run!BTS, and meeting the boys unexpectedly is a bit… awkward.

 **Warning** : All fics with K-Dance Squad may be offensive to some people, humor wise. If you are easily offended, please do not read. <3

 **Word Count** : 4,341

_Any dialogue that is italic means it’s in **ENGLISH**_

The girls were sat in a large bus, all chatting away with the production team in the front. They had been sat in the bus for about an hour and were filming the whole thing. [Quinn](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fshoplook.io%2Foutfit-preview%2F205639&t=ODI3MzMxZGJjYmI3NDViYzcwZGJiYjQ3ZjMxZjM0MDQwMzc3ZDNiOSxHNzloY091Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3A5Fk5IiXq--Ei5Ln1Fx623w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdaydream-hobii.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178965376696%2Fawkward-part-1-k-dance-squad&m=1&ts=1596506203), [Em](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fshoplook.io%2Foutfit-preview%2F205649&t=MDhmZDQ4YTgxNjRhYzBiYTY5Nzg3MTVmODg3ZDE2MTUwNTFmN2JlNSxHNzloY091Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3A5Fk5IiXq--Ei5Ln1Fx623w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdaydream-hobii.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178965376696%2Fawkward-part-1-k-dance-squad&m=1&ts=1596506203), [Jojo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fshoplook.io%2Foutfit-preview%2F205652&t=MTgwNmE4OGQ3ZWJjODEyMDY0OWZlMzE4ZjI4NDdmMjU3MWM2MjJmMixHNzloY091Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3A5Fk5IiXq--Ei5Ln1Fx623w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdaydream-hobii.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178965376696%2Fawkward-part-1-k-dance-squad&m=1&ts=1596506203), [Lavie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fshoplook.io%2Foutfit-preview%2F205655&t=Njg5Yzg0MDgzODAwZDkwNTJjNmZmYWFkNWY3ZTNjZDA5OWMwODZhNCxHNzloY091Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3A5Fk5IiXq--Ei5Ln1Fx623w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdaydream-hobii.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178965376696%2Fawkward-part-1-k-dance-squad&m=1&ts=1596506203), [Roxi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fshoplook.io%2Foutfit-preview%2F205659&t=MzUzMmJhZDE4MzcyODMwYjE0NGIyYTA5OGQ5NjRkZjc5Y2Y1ODAyNixHNzloY091Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3A5Fk5IiXq--Ei5Ln1Fx623w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdaydream-hobii.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178965376696%2Fawkward-part-1-k-dance-squad&m=1&ts=1596506203), [Zee](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fshoplook.io%2Foutfit-preview%2F205662&t=NmJlZTRmNmFhZjcyZjBmN2Y4NTczYTNlYTMzMTczYTMyZDQ2YjYzNSxHNzloY091Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3A5Fk5IiXq--Ei5Ln1Fx623w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdaydream-hobii.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178965376696%2Fawkward-part-1-k-dance-squad&m=1&ts=1596506203), and [Artie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fshoplook.io%2Foutfit-preview%2F205665&t=OGFhN2VmNzVlYTMwYjQwYjNmMTQ1NzdiMTlhMWIzYmVkNWI5ZGNlYixHNzloY091Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3A5Fk5IiXq--Ei5Ln1Fx623w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdaydream-hobii.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178965376696%2Fawkward-part-1-k-dance-squad&m=1&ts=1596506203) all had on similar clothes, all black and white.

“What do we do to pass the time?” Quinn asked, leaning over from the back. The seating arrangement was spread out, Emily, Roxanne, and Quinn in the back, Zaylee and Artemis on the right, and Lavender and Jorja on the left.

“Wait, we should play a game,” Jojo said, making Roxi roll her eyes.

“I think that’s what she meant, genius,” Roxi mumbled, making Jojo glare.

“ _Tone down the sass, thank you_.”

“How about bubble gum?” Em suggested, raising her eyebrows.

“Sounds good to me,” Artie said.

They all agreed, putting their fists together and nodding to Zee to start them. She started, taking one fist and going through all their hands while singing the song for it. She landed on Quinn first, who gave a number and Zee counted around. It landed on Lavie, which meant that hand was out, and it began again.

It went like that until there was a winner, which happened to be Roxi. The staff near the front tossed her a snack, making the other girls groan in hunger. They were still pretty fresh to Korea, and didn’t know much about the food, or the games for that matter, except for Quinn. She knew anything and everything about food, and actually introduced the others to many Korean restaurants back home. On the big bus, they were to play different games and earn snacks, then eventually would stop at a grocery store to get food for that night’s dinner.

After a couple more games, and a couple more snacks spread around them, they decided to chat for a while. They had only been able to unpack for two days, one of those days being they day they arrived. Everything has already been so fast paced, with little sleep, they were a little bit loopy.

“It’s crazy that’s we’re actually here,” Em said, making the other girls nod.

“It’s so pretty,” Jojo mumbled, staring out the window. She always had a thing for scenery, and loved looking at nature and new places.

“How do you think BTS will be?” Lavie questioned, raising her eyebrows.

“I don’t know, I feel we’ll meet them in a professional stance, like in the meeting room, or the dance studio,” Quinn said.

“I agree, we have to make a good impression, they’re kind of our bosses now…” Zee said, making Artie bite her top lip, eyebrows raised.

“ _That’s nerve-racking_ ,” Artie said, sighing.

“I wonder what they’re like?” Lavie said, making the other girls look at her.

“What do you mean?” Roxi questioned.

“You never know someone until you meet them, especially celebrities,” Lavie explained, Jojo nodding along.

“Yeah, I agree. People change as soon as the cameras go off,” Jojo said, sighing. “Luckily, there’s tons of fans who have had wonderful experiences with them, so I feel they’ll be kind.”

“Maybe different since we work for them now,” Roxi said, showing her doubts.

“Girls, listen,” Em said, looking between her team. “We will handle it if anything bad happens. I’m sure they’re wonderful people, look at all that they stand for. No matter what, we stick together, yeah?”

“Deal,” The rest of the girls said at the same time.

They all sat around, chatting and playing games, when the bus came to a stop in front of a Korean grocery store. They were more in the countryside of South Korea, so many things were different than their new home in Seoul.

They all got out, along with the production team, and were given their tasks. They were to get anything they wanted as long as the total came to 10 kilograms or less, which was about 22 pounds. If it goes past that, some items must be taken out. Items that must be put away can be earned back by playing games at the location they are going to.

“Okay, we need to make dinner tonight,” Quinn said, taking a cart and walking. The girls got some stares, no doubt because they were foreign, but nothing too surprising.

“What do we want?” Em asked. Quinn and Em were pretty much the parents of K-Dance Squad, and kept the others in line.

“Meat,” Zee said, smiling big.

“Steak,” Jojo groaned, practically drooling.

“I’d love some noodles,” Roxi said, making the others nod.

“Alright, I have a recipe in mind,” Quinn mumbled.

They walked around, Quinn pretty much gathering items. It resulted in some instant rice, red bean paste, some bits of beef, a little bit of chicken, sesame oil. The cart was filling up based on Quinn and Em’s gathering, while the other girls went and looked around.

Artie and Zee came back to the two older girls, a slight pout to their lips as they held fireworks. Quinn rolled her eyes as she shook her head, resulting in a no, while Em told them to put it back.

“ _Come on, it’ll be fun!_ ” Artie exclaimed, making the two oldest sigh.

“You’re not going to let this go, huh?” Em asked, making the two shake their heads.

“Fine, put it in, but if it’s over 10 kilograms, we’re taking that out first,” Quinn warned, making the other two cheer.

“Yes! Thank you Quinn,” Zee said, throwing it in and running away.

“Children,” Em said, smirking.

Meanwhile, Roxi, Jojo, and Lavie were walked around, looking for anything extra to add to their meal, or their ride back for that matter.

“I feel we should get some dessert,” Lavie said, making the other two nod.

“I agree,” Roxi said, squinting her eyes. “My Hangul is rusty, I can barely understand what anything is.”

“I can read it pretty well,” Jojo explained, squinting her eyes at the shelves. “but some of them, I can’t even place what the word means.”

“How about this?” Lavie asked, making the other two look at her. It was a small cake with three different flavors. One third was chocolate, one third was vanilla, and the other third was strawberry. It was perfect.

They walked over to Quinn and Em, who nodded at the dessert. The girls were done, but not until Artie and Zee ran over, placing a couple more items in the cart. They weighed it, and it was just over 10 kilograms, coming at a whopping 13 kilograms.

“Fireworks, gone,” Quinn said, making Artie and Zee groan as Jojo gasped.

“What? Ahhh, that would’ve been fun,” Jojo said, frowning.

“See? Even Jojo agrees!” Zee exclaimed, making the others roll their eyes.

They took out enough items, with some complaints, enough to meet the limit. They paid for them, packed them in the vehicle, and off they went. It didn’t take long until they were pretty close to their destination, when the production team set up a challenge.

“Play rock, paper, scissors, and the two that lose must walk up the hill to the house,” The director said, making the girls smirk.

“ _Rock on, let’s go_ ,” Jojo said, putting out her fist.

They played and almost immediately Jojo, Lavie, and Zee were safe, making them clap and cheer. Then Quinn got out, and Em, Artie, and Roxi were left. They did it, leaving Em and Roxi to be the losers, making them shout and yell while everyone cheered. The bus pulled over, and they hopped off begrudgingly, along with a cameraman, while the others waved goodbye.

“At least this is a beautiful area,” Em said, making Roxi nod as they all began to walk up the hill. “And I brought my camera.” She whipped out her camera from her jacket, making Roxi clap.

“Yes!” Roxi cheered, making Em laughed. “Impromptu shoot.”

“Zee and Jojo are going to be mad,” Em said, making Roxi squint her eyes.

“Well, then they should have lost, huh?” Roxi said with a smile.

“Agreed.”

At the house, the bus had just pulled in front and off the girls went. They grabbed the bags of food and ran into the house to see the giant space, taking off their shoes. They spotted many cameras, along with one cameraman in the corner filming their awe.

“This place is gorgeous,” Quinn said, walking to the kitchen with the others and beginning to put away groceries.

“There’s a camera in here!” Jojo exclaimed, staring into the fridge with surprise.

“There’s a pool!” Zee shouted, making Artie gasp.

“ _No, you’ll get hypothermia_ ,” Lavie warned, rolling her eyes.

“They have video games, oh boy,” Artie said, eyes wide in excitement.

“Looks like we have to play badminton?” Jojo said, staring at the schedule on the wall.

“Oh? But before that we wait,” Quinn said, walking over and reading it. “Yeah, this says break.”

“Ah, see, I can’t read,” Jojo said, making Lavie to slide into the room.

“What up, I’m Jared, I’m 19,” Lavie started, making Jojo jump in.

“And I never learned how to read,” They both said, making Quinn close her eyes and sigh, clearly stressed.

“I think we’re hilarious,” Jojo said, smirking.

“We made it alive,” Em shouted, entering and breathing heavy. They both took off their shoes and Roxi immediately went over to the couch, falling onto it and closing her eyes.

“That was awful, honestly,” Roxi said, shaking her head.

“Alright, now that you’re all here, you get a break,” The Director said, making them all nod. “There’s some items we must retrieve, and we’ll come back and continue. A couple cameramen will stay here with you, and keep in mind there are cameras all over to record you.”

“Alright, thank you guys so much,” Em said, nodding her head.

The production team nodded, leaving the home while two of them remained. Quinn immediately started going through the food, taking a paper and writing down what was for what. Roxi and Lavie made the decision to go take a nap, since they were exhausted.

“What do we do?” Zee asked, squinting her eyes.

“I’m going outside,” Jojo said, running and grabbing her shoes before sprinting out the door. Artie and Zee followed close, getting their shoes and following her to the field where the badminton net was.

A cameraman followed, Em just in front of him with her laptop. She set it to the side and went onto Spotify, pulling her BTS playlist up and pressing shuffle. The girls smiled big, nodding their heads.

“Wait, we need a ball,” Artie said, making the other girls look at her with confusion. She ran back into the house at full speed. She was the fastest of the girls, as well as the most muscular. When she came back, she had a ball in hand.

“Let’s play foot volleyball,” Zee gasped, getting her idea.

“I’m done,” Jojo said, Em agreeing.

They split into teams, Zee and Jojo against Em and Artie. Zee started with the ball and kicked it across, Em getting it with ease, kicking it straight up, while Artie put her leg perfectly perpendicular to her body, kicking it back.

Jojo caught it with her chest, letting it drop to her foot where she kicked it to Zee, who kicked it back. It went on like this for a while, each side getting many points. Em kicked it back over with such speed, it hit off Zee’s foot and went backwards. Jojo sprinted after it, her eye on the ball. She slid on her back and kicked her foot up in the air, toes facing the net as she kicked the ball back to the net. It went over, but Artie and Em were too surprised to get it.

“Jojo, where’d that come from?” Zee asked, laughing.

“I don’t know but it wasn’t worth it,” She replied, clearly in pain.

“Alright, that was amazing, and we’re never coming back from that,” Em said, Artie nodding. Jojo just continued to lie there, eyes closed as she huffed in pain.

“Come on, get up,” Em said, walking over and helping her up, gently dusting off her back.

“Can we do something that doesn’t involve sports?” Jojo asked, rubbing her back tenderly.

“Sure, how about random dance play?” Em questioned, making Zee and Jojo brighten up. This was the girls favorite thing to do, and they did it quite often.

“I think I’m gonna go shower, I stink,” Artie explained.

“Good idea,” Jojo said, waving her hand in front of her nose, making Artie punch her shoulder before running back into the house. She warned Quinn, who was lying on the couch, relaxing, and she nodded.

Quinn had been working hard, helping the girls unpack and find their way around Seoul. She’s visited South Korea twice in her life, and stayed for a few weeks each time, so she knew her way around, as well as the best restaurants, which is what they’ve been living off of the past couple of days. This mother deserved a break.

She laid there for what felt like forever, but was only about 45 minutes. She listened to the front door open, but she remained still, thinking it was one of the girls outside.

“ _Girls, go away_ ,” Quinn mumbled, sighing.

“ _Sorry, we aren’t girls_ ,” A deep voice said, making Quinn shoot up to face none other than BTS. She gulped, her heart racing as her eyes widened. She quickly walked over, holding out her hand to him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Hi, I’m Quinn,” She said, giving a soft smile as Namjoon shook it. “I’m apart of K-Dance Squad.”

“Oh! Our new backup dancers,” Hoseok exclaimed, smiling big.

“You speak very good Korean,” Yoongi said, nodding towards her.

“Thank you,” Quinn said.

“Hey, Quinn, did you happen to bring any spare clothes?” Artie asked, making Quinn turn around, going wide eyed.

The youngest was still a bit wet, water droplets glistening on her skin. Her blonde hair was slicked back and wet, and she was wrapped in a white towel. Her eyes went wide at the boys who were all staring at her, eyes just as wide and slight blushes appearing on their faces.

“Well,” She said, clicking her tongue as a slight redness went over her cheeks. “What a great way to meet someone.”

“Go go, I’ll bring you some clothes,” Quinn said, waving her hands at Artie, who retreated back to the bathroom. “Sorry about that, as you can tell, we weren’t expecting anyone else.”

“No, it’s alright, just surprising,” Namjoon said, chuckling.

Quinn’s eyes landed on Jungkook, who was still staring at where Artie stood, eyes wide and face beet red. She chuckled, running over and grabbing some spare clothes, going to the bathroom. As soon as she left, in walked Roxi rubbing her eyes.

“ _Quinn, Lavie won’t get her butt out of bed_ ,” She said, yawning and opening her eyes. “ _Oh_.” She went wide eyed, blinking slightly.

“ _Hi, I’m RM_ ,” Namjoon said, holding out his hand.

“Hello! I’m Roxi, your new lead choreographer,” She said, shaking his hand. “I see you’ve met Quinn.”

“And the blonde wrapped in a towel,” Yoongi said, chuckling.

“Ah, that was Artie,” Roxi explained, wide eyed.

“Why are you so loud?” Lavie asked, walking in and eyes landing on the boys. “Ah, that’s why.”

“This is Lavie,” Roxi introduced. “Aren’t you missing a couple?”

As soon as she said that, weird, crow like noises came from outside. Jimin and Jin walked in, breathing heavy and going wide eyed at the girls. They took off their shoes, immediately looking at the others.

“K-Dance Squad is here,” Taehyung said, smiling bright.

“Ah, I see,” Jin said, smiling. “Welcome.”

“You seem to be missing some too,” Namjoon said.

“They’re outside playing around,” Quinn said, walking back in with a clothed Artie.

“Sorry about that, my name is Artemis, but I go by Artie,” She explained, making Namjoon smile.

“Pleasure to meet you girls,” Namjoon said.

“Pleasure’s all ours,” Quinn replied.

“I take it you’re the leader?” Namjoon asked, taking the lead from the boys.

“Nope, just the mother,” She replied, chuckling. “Our leader is Em. She’s outside.”

“Let’s go get them,” Lavie said, smacking Roxi’s arm and walking away.

Everyone ended up following, walking outside and staying on the porch, looking down at the three girls. Em was on her laptop, playing a [Random Dance Play](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0zhb3zeMY-E&t=OGUyYmEwYjA0MTE0MTU3ZDU4MjhhMzBjYzhlMDNlZDgxNzA3NzUxZSxHNzloY091Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3A5Fk5IiXq--Ei5Ln1Fx623w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdaydream-hobii.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178965376696%2Fawkward-part-1-k-dance-squad&m=1&ts=1596506203) video on YouTube, specifically a BTS one, and watching Zee and Jojo. They were both flawless, especially Jojo, who had to be since she was Head Choreographer.

The boys watched in awe at them as they hit all their hard moves, and as soon as the song changed, the girls knew exactly what part it was at. Quinn smirked at them, nodding her head as Artie pouted, scrunching her nose.

“Yah! You did it without me!” She shouted down, making the girls look up with huge smiles, before they disappeared at the sight of the boys.

Em was the first to walk up, holding out her hand with wide eyes and introducing herself. Jojo and Zee quickly followed, introducing themselves as well as the boys nodded their heads in hello.

“So, you’re their leader,” Namjoon said, making Em smile.

“In the flesh. Jojo here is our, and now your, head choreographer. She’ll be making all of your dances from here on out, with the help of Artie and Roxi,” She explained.

“Now, since everyone is here,” The director said, nodding. “and introduced, let’s begin the games.”

The girls and the boys were standing on the field, BTS on one side and K-Dance Squad on the other. They all faced the house, where the production team was standing. Artie couldn’t keep still in her excitement, and she bounced from foot to foot, a smile on her face.

“Alright, this is where you can win back some of the items you couldn’t buy from the grocery store,” Director said.

“Fireworks!” Zee exclaimed, wide eyed and excited.

“You got fireworks too?” Yoongi asked, surprise on his face.

“Zee and Artie did,” Lavie replied, raising an eyebrow at the girl. “Poor girl is desperate at this point.”

“It’ll be a two on two game, and your hand with be tied to your partner. If the hands are freed, the game is a failure,” Director said.

“Okay,” Quinn said, clapping her hands together.

“Will it be girls versus boys?” Jojo asked, curiously.

“Yes, just so you all can get to know each other a bit better, and see how competitive each group is,” Director said.

“ _Let’s get it_ ,” Jungkook said, smirking.

“First teams, Jungkook and V vs their counterparts, Artie and Zee,” Director said, making the other girls wide eyed and look at each other as Artie and Zee smirked, walking over and getting their hands tied.

“It was nice knowing you boys,” Jojo said, waving her hand to them at the other side of the net.

“Why?” Hoseok asked, a bright smile on his face showing his amusement.

“They’re very competitive, and great at sportsy things like this,” Em explained, shoving Jojo slightly. “I’m sure they’ll be fine, they’re quite sporty themselves.”

“Tell that to the last guys,” Roxi said, making Jojo and Lavie snicker.

“Girls,” Quinn warned, glaring at them as they frowned.

“May the best woman win,” Artie said, twirling her racket in her free hand.

Jungkook served the birdie and it came over the net. Zee hit it back without moving, and Jungkook ran over and barely knocked it back to the girls. Artie had a small scowl in defeat but no one was paying attention to her. Instead, they were all looking at Taehyung’s pained expression, which got everyone laughing.

“Yah, we have to move together,” Taehyung said, letting out a pained chuckle.

Zee had the birdie, serving it over to the boys, who hit it back to them. Artie got it, hitting it with her racket and sending it flying. Taehyung ran for it, dragging a squealing Jungkook.

“Ahh, I have to follow!” He exclaimed, a big smile on his face.

This happened a couple more times before they switched teams. Now, it was Yoongi and Hoseok versus Lavie and Jojo.

“ _Woo, it’s the dream team, baby_ ,” Jojo said, voice deepening slightly as the girls rolled their eyes and the boys laughed at her silly voice.

Lavie started it, and Yoongi hit it back perfectly. It went back and forth, but for Jojo and Lavie, it kept going to the out of bounds, making them chase it. Finally, they just couldn’t hit it over, and had Lavie laughing angrily.

“Hey! Stop putting it that way!” She exclaimed, laughing at she stared with eyes of fire.

This went on a couple more times, Hoseok serving it at one point and completely missing the birdie, gaining a good laugh from the others. They changed up the teams again, this time making Jimin and Taehyung go against Roxi and Zee.

“I’m not good at this,” Roxi said, sighing out.

“It’ll be fine, you’re great,” Zee replied in a high pitched, cute voice.

They tried, and were quite poor at it. This went on for quite a while, but alas, each group was pretty bad at badminton, except for Jungkook and Artie, who were prodigies at everything…. Fortunately, they did win drinks for both teams back, but nothing else was obtained.

“That was a bit of a disaster,” Em said, shaking her head and smiling.

“Can we try to do it without our hands tied?” Jimin asked the director, who nodded his head.

“ _Ooh, heck yeah!_ ” Artie exclaimed, smirking.

“No! Artie will kill them!” Lavie exclaimed, wide eyed.

“We really don’t want to be the reason that BTS ends, ya know?” Em said, putting her palm to the sky and pursing her lips.

“It’ll be fine. I’ll go easy on them,” Artie said, spinning the racket in her hand as the boys stared wide eyed.

“I think Kookie and Tae should have a go first,” Yoongi said, pushing Taehyung slightly. Taehyung turned his head to glare, only to go out to the middle to verse the girls.

They all did that for a little bit, and Artie and Zee pretty much won each time, but couldn’t achieve the objective they set out for, so they gave that up very fast, not being able to win anything more from the selection of items they wanted to buy.

“Alright, we should definitely do something else…” Quinn mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

“Let’s try foot volleyball,” Jin said, walking over to get the ball. Immediately, Em, Zee, and Artie looked at Jojo, a wide smile on their faces.

“ _Uh, uh_ ,” She said, moving her index finger from side to side. “I have blisters all up my back, no.”

“What?” Quinn asked, furrowing her brow in concern.

“Jojo did this really awesome slide!” Zee shouted, too excited.

“Yeah! She chased the ball when it went out and slid on her back! She managed to get it over the net kicking it backwards,” Artie said, just as excited.

“That’s impressive,” Roxi said, wide eyed.

“That’s also the most exercise you’ve done in months,” Lavie said, making Jojo smack her arm playfully.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Jojo said, chuckling. “ _But you right_.”

They were to pass the ball to each other at least three times with fifteen rallies. They had a total of three chances to do this task. First teams were Quinn, Em and Jojo, much to her disappointment, versus Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung.

The two groups burned away the daylight playing foot volleyball. They all laughed and really bonded, even mixing up the teams a bit. When that was done, and the sun was low in the sky, they went in to play some board games.

These games would decide who would cook dinner for the boys, while the girls already voted Quinn to be one of there’s. So if Quinn lost, she would choose her helper, but if anyone else lost, they’d have to help Quinn. This time, the teams separated to play the games against their own groups.

The girls were just as loud as the boys the entire time, and in the end, the people who had to cook were Hoseok, Jungkook, Quinn, and Artie, while the others were free to do what they wanted. Since it wasn’t quite dinner time yet, the boys started to write their poems for the others. This was a task the girls didn’t know about, and the Director informed them that they must write their own meaningful thoughts for their group.

Jungkook and Jimin decided to play tiny pool, while Artie and Lavie went outside to take pictures. Yoongi quickly abandoned to a room, as well as Jojo to a separate room, to get some sleep as they were both exhausted. The rest of them began to write.

Soon enough, Namjoon decided to go get some shut eye as well, and retired to another room. Zee felt a bit lonely, so she ran to the room Jojo was in, laying next to her and wrapping her arm around her, trying to sleep as well.

“What are you guys doing now?” Em asked, looking up from her paper and staring at Jungkook and Jimin who held wii remotes.

“Playing some games! Wanna play?” Jimin asked, smiling. Em chuckled, shaking her head.

“No, thank you boys. I think I’ll just watch,” She explained.

Jin stood up, bidding the others a good night as he went to another room to nap. This left Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Quinn, Em, and Roxi in the living room.

“You think I can give it a try?” Roxi questioned, standing up and walking over. Jungkook handed her the remote, and Roxi stuck her tongue out slightly, becoming focused and trying to put in some technique.

“Wow! You got a great score!” Jimin shouted, wide eyed.

“Who’s going to beat it?” She asked with a smirk.

“Oh, you’re on!” Jimin exclaimed, doing it again.

Meanwhile, outside with Lavie and Artie, they were taking tons of pictures together, whether of nature or of each other. Taehyung ran outside to join them, a big smile on his face as he had finished the poem.

“Can I do it too?” Taehyung asked, making the other girls smile big at him.

“Sure, Taehyung!” Artie exclaimed, smiling big.

“We’re just doing some impromptu photos of each other and the scenery. It’s so beautiful out here,” Lavie said, looking around.

“I love the countryside,” Taehyung nodded, smiling. “I’m really happy you girls are here. You all seem like good people.”

“Wow, thank you,” Artie said, staring with eyes filled with appreciation.

Back inside, the boys and Roxi all were playing around, when they came up with a penalty for the losers of their games. In the end, they were spanking each other’s butts, except for Roxi because they got really red really fast, while Roxi, Quinn, and Em watched and laughed. Soon after, Jin had managed to sneak out and watch too, cracking up at the sight and surprising the other three boys.

Shortly after their wild antics, the losers of the board games from earlier began to cook, and naturally Quinn took charge. Hoseok and Jungkook were surprised at her knowledge of Korean food, and if she was confused on something, she’d ask Hoseok while Artie and Jungkook worked together since Artie had no clue how to do any of it.

Soon enough, they were outside and eating around the table in the moonlight. They all thanked the ones who cooked for making such delicious food, and sat in a way where everyone sat by a member of the opposite group so they could all bond a little more.

“How long have you girls been dancing with each other?” Namjoon asked, biting into his chicken.

“We posted out first video in 2016 for Dope and really hit the ground running,” Roxi said, wide eyed and nodding at the memory.

“Yeah, we really gained views on our first video, maybe because you guys were growing in the charts at that point,” Em said, nodding. “We’re really grateful for all of our subscribers and where they’ve taken us.”

“I can drink to that,” Yoongi said, taking a swig of his drink.

“We’ve watched a lot of your videos, you’re all really great dancers,” Jimin praised, making the girls smile.

“That seriously means so much to us, genuinely,” Quinn said, holding her heart. “We’ve really tried to work hard in our creative aspect and we’re happy it’s paid off.”

“It’s crazy that the Director wanted us on Run BTS, really,” Jojo said, making Zee nod along with her. “You don’t see a lot of the people who work with you guys, let alone your backup dancers or choreographers. I think we all thought that we’d kind of be behind the scenes, and we wouldn’t get to see you all a lot.”

“I could see that,” Jin said, nodding along in understanding.

“It’s an honor to be on here, don’t get me wrong,” Jojo said, carefully choosing her words. “It was just a surprise when they said they wanted to film us to introduce us to Army’s….”

“I’m more surprised at how calm you all were,” Jungkook said. “You seem to be big fans.”

“We were screaming on the inside, I can tell you that,” Lavie said, causing everyone to laugh. Namjoon lifted his drink, a small smile on his face.

“To new friendships,” He said, the rest raising their glasses. “May we all bond with each other while working hard, and become great friends.”

“Here, here,” Zee said, tipping her head back to chug her drink.

They all drank their drinks, and continued their night together. This was the beginning of something beautiful.


	11. BTS Reaction to: Crushing on a K-Dance Squad Member

**TRIGGER WARNING** : Mentions of Sexual Harassment, read with caution~ <3

**Warning** : All fics with K-Dance Squad may be offensive to some people, humor wise. If you are easily offended, please do not read. <3

**SEOKJIN** :

Seokjin has never seen a beauty like Quinn before. She was so elegant and soft, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He felt these feelings towards her that he didn’t really understand, he just knew he wasn’t thinking of himself as worldwide handsome anymore…. He was, instead, viewing her as worldwide beauty, because that’s truly what she was. He began to like her when she was officially to work in their dance studio, after their meeting on the Run!BTS episode. When he realized the feelings he felt, he was just casually watching her practice the backup moves for Blood, Sweat, and Tears when she paused and turned to smile at him. Her smile floored him, and he gave a soft one back, with a small wave.

"You’re doing great, Quinn!“ He said with a smile.

It’s all fun and games until Seokjin learned that Quinn had a fiance back home in America, then he tries desperately to get rid of his feelings for her with no prevail.

**YOONGI** :

Yoongi has a bit of a fake, hard exterior, so when he first started having feelings for Roxanne, he didn’t really believe it. Roxi was similar to Jimin, very bubbly, cool and a beautiful smile. Surely he could never like someone so happy, right? Right? But alas, he fell for her, and quite hard at that. Roxi began to compliment him on his dance moves or told him how inspiring his music was to her, his heart couldn’t help but flutter at every compliment. He actually liked her before he started to admit it to himself. The real kicker is when he invited her into his studio, the same studio that has two doors and two locks. The boys actually had to explain to him his feelings for Roxi, and when he finally admitted it to himself, he became very bashful around her.

"Hey, Yoongi! Did you get some sleep last night?” Roxi asked with a large smile.

"Y-Yeah, I did…. Thank you for checking on me,“ Yoongi replied, a blush forming.

**HOSEOK** :

Hoseok realized that he liked Jojo during unfortunate events. Since Jojo is the head choreographer, he was already attracted to her dancing ability. She has to teach the male backup dancers the new moves for their songs, and one of the boys, who happened to be the son of one of the big dogs of the company, was harassing her. He would give her with rude compliments, constantly ask her out on dates even though she has a boyfriend, and even went as far as slapping her butt. Jojo is a strong woman, so she doesn’t initially ask for help, she thinks she can handle it. When the girls are telling her off for not saying anything, Hoseok overhears with the boys. He recruits Yoongi and Taehyung, who were pretty close to Jojo, to go and watch them practice, even when it’s one of their days off. This boy was out of control, and once he touched Jojo wrong, anger ran through his veins. He knew in that instant he may have liked her more than he initially thought, and he went over and got in the boys face.

"You touch her again, I’ll fire you right on the spot….” Hoseok spat at him.

Even if Jojo had a boyfriend in another country, no one deserves to go through that, and he still stands by that, but finding out she has a boyfriend made him really push his feelings down, not wanting to get her or himself hurt. It only gets worse when they dance together….

**NAMJOON** :

Namjoon didn’t really notice Emily at first. He saw Jojo, Roxi, and Artie since they were the new choreographers, but Emily was quiet, distant. When he really noticed her was the late nights she’d stay while he worked in his studio, practicing all her dance moves. Eventually, instead of going out to get one meal or one coffee, he went to get two. She seemed to be just as hard of a worker as him, and that attracted him to her. When he got the courage to ask her why she stays so late practicing, she was already a great dancer, she’d just smirk and chuckle.

"I’ve got to,“ Em said, taking a drink of her coffee. "I wasn’t a dancer when we started this group. Quinn, Roxi, and Artie were for years, Jojo, Zee, and Lavie are naturals…. I just have to work a little harder than the others, show that as their leader, I’ll work hard for them.”

"I admire that,“ Namjoon said, a small smile showing on his lips. "Being the leader can be difficult…. It’s nice to have someone around who understands that.” Em would smile softly, nodding her head.

"I agree,“ She said, sipping her coffee as Namjoon took his leave, his heart swelling in a way that he’d only ever read about. This was when he really began to like Emily.

**JIMIN** :

Jimin’s experience with the K-Dance Squad member of his dreams was actually so embarrassing…. He knew he thought Zaylee was pretty, but never thought much of it. He thinks lots of people were pretty. When he found out he liked her, however, was when he was walking around backstage at one of his concerts, and went into the wrong room. It was the girls dressing room, and Zee was the only one in there, in her underwear. He would immediately cover his face, turning to walk out as he apologized, when the door had shut behind him and he ran smack into it, falling backwards and to the floor. Zee would yelp, more so for him, and quickly run over, kneeling beside him and asking if he was okay as his eyes were so wide.

"Yeah, I’m fine! God, I’m so sorry,” He said fast, a blush forming as he covered his eyes again. Zee giggled, standing up and rolling her eyes.

"It’s not like you’re the only person. I’m a Victoria Secret model, people see me in my underwear all the time,“ Zee said, smiling as she continued to get dressed.

Jimin quickly left the room, his heart going a hundred miles per hour. This was when he realized how much he really liked her… but Zee is in a polyamorous relationship back in America with a man and woman, and Jimin’s heart practically breaks when he finds out….

**TAEHYUNG** :

Taehyung is a very friendly and sweet guy. Hell, he might as well be dating all the K-Dance Squad members with how generous he is, but only one girl caught his eye. Lavender is a different kind of girl, one who is cold and blunt, but goofy and weird. At first, he was a bit intimidated by her, I mean, it made sense why Yoongi was the one she’d dance for, but he really started to like her when he saw how important her friends were, along with her family. He didn’t know English that well, but when Lavie would talk to her grandpa on the phone, he could hear the love in her voice. Taehyung could really relate to this, he absolutely adored his grandparents, and this is what really attracted him to her.

"That was your grandpa?” He asked when she hung up, eyes wide and innocent with curiosity.

"Yeah,“ Lavie said with a frown. "He’s just pretty sad today, said he really misses me. I just hope he’s okay….”

"Ahh,“ Taehyung said, biting his lip. "Why don’t you call and send him flowers? Or his favorite meal…? I do that for my grandparents when they miss me.” Lavie would smile at the idea, nodding her head.

"That’s actually a great idea, thank you, Tae,“ She said, walking away to call somewhere for her grandpa. This made Taehyung’s heart flutter because, not only did she take his advice, but she had a similar love for her family as he did.

**JUNGKOOK** :

Jungkook may seem like a bad boy on stage, one whose outgoing and confident, but he really can’t talk to woman. The only reason he was able to talk to Jojo first was because they were the same age and connected as siblings. Even if Artemis is three years younger, he was smitten when he saw her. Alas, it took him quite a while before he could talk to Artie, but when he did, he fell head over heels when he got to know her. She was bubbly and outgoing, loved video games and was competitive. He’s had crushes before, but nothing like this, so he didn’t really know he liked her until they had a solo stage together. For Euphoria when it first came out, before the full version, Artie and Jungkook had to dance together, and it was sort of sensual. His face would be as red as a tomato during the whole dance.

"You may need to fix that redness before the concert, buddy,” Artie said with a giggle.

"Heh, you’re right,“ He replied, scratching the back of his neck and only getting redder as she chuckled and walked away. How was she so charming?!


	12. What You Need | Roxanne | K-Dance Squad

**Genre** : K-Dance Squad OCs; Flufffffff~

**Pairing** : Best Friend!Hoseok x Roxanne

**Summary** : Hoseok invites Roxi to be in a Hope on the Street with him, which she enthusiastically accepts. Both seem to be out of it, however, Hoseok thinking about Jojo, and Roxi thinking about Yoongi. They pull through, filming their dance and headed home, chatting away. Both became very close through the dance practices, and could say they were close to best friends.

**Warning** : Small mentions of depression, read with caution. <3

**Word Count** : 987

It’s been a few months since the K-Dance Squad members joined the company. It was well into March of 2018 and Jorja was working hard to finish the final touches on BTS’ upcoming song, Fake Love. Hoseok would’ve invited her if she wasn’t so stressed, but Roxanne was the next best thing. Even though his feelings for Jorja grew with each passing day, he’s become very close to Roxanne and considers her his best friend among the girls.

They were in an abandoned parking lot wearing stylish dance clothing. Hoseok invited Roxanne to join him for a Hope on the Street, and in between her own practice with Jorja, they created a fun dance. They connected even more through their private dance practices, and Roxanne was able to teach him a bit about filming.

Roxanne was setting up the camera on a tripod while Hoseok drank his coffee, jumping from foot to foot in the cold weather. He was deep in thought, thinking about the few months that completely changed him and the others. They had new dancers or choreographers all the time, but these girls took a whole new meaning to the new workers. They’ve gotten close with their dancers, of course, but these girls were so different… maybe because they were YouTube famous…? They understood a little bit about the constant eyes…?

Hoseok shook it off when Roxanne began to talk to him. He smiled at her as she was walking over, taking her own coffee from him and taking a drink. They had on large coats that they would take off for the video. Seoul was quite cold since it was March, but Spring was just around the corner.

“You ready to do this?” Roxanne asked, smiling.

“Yeah, Roxi! Hey, thanks for doing this,” Hoseok replied, setting his coffee on the car they took, Roxanne doing the same.

“Ah, come on, this is really fun! I’m sure my own fans will be thrilled,” She said with a smile.

“Yeah…. Hey, how’s Jojo?” Hoseok asked, casually. Roxanne grinned at him, shrugging.

Meh, stressed out. She just won’t take a break,” Roxanne said, smile disappearing as she sighed. “That girl works too hard.”

“Was she… upset?” Hoseok asked, Roxanne furrowing her brow in confusion. “About this?”

“No, of course not,” Roxanne said, a small smile on her face. “More sad that she doesn’t have time for it, or anything for that matter, but she wasn’t upset with me or you.”

“Okay… good,” Hoseok nodding. “but she was sad?”

“Yeah, she’s just been down in the dumps lately,” Roxanne replied, frowning. “The lack of sleep is catching up to her. It’s never added well to her… depressed states.”

“Maybe I should bring her dinner one night while she works…?” He whispered, mainly to himself.

“I think she’d really like that,” Roxanne said, smiling big. “Let’s do this thing, it’s too cold to be standing out here!”

They both took off their coats, Roxanne going in front of the camera. Hoseok took out his speaker and pressed play on the song. They’d add the song on top of the audio later, but when Hoseok ran over, they started their [intricate dance](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DEedfCDFaop4&t=MDU0NDk4MDM5NWY5N2YzNDgwYzU5N2Y1NzEzZWQ3N2MxMjU5OGRmMSxBU3l2SHhBWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A5Fk5IiXq--Ei5Ln1Fx623w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdaydream-hobii.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182147020671%2Fwhat-you-need-roxanne-k-dance-squad-ocs&m=1&ts=1596506717). It wasn’t too long of a dance, just around a minute. They both had a lot of fun with it, dancing together was a lot of smiles.

They did about three takes in different places, examining each one. When they finally decided on the perfect one, they quickly grabbed their things off the car and hopped into it, shaking as Hoseok cranked up the heat, trying to warm up. Even if it wasn’t the middle of winter anymore, it was still pretty cold.

“That was fun!” Roxanne exclaimed, opening her phone and looking at the cover photo they were gonna use. Before they left, they found a cool place to take a picture. The video was going on both K-Dance Squad’s YouTube and BTS’ Twitter.

“Yeah, thank you again for joining me!” Hoseok replied, starting the car and driving off. They were headed back to the studio.

They sat in silence for a while, and this got Hoseok in his mind about Jorja. Sure, he liked her, but she had a boyfriend of almost a year. He couldn’t do that to her, or him. He just had to stop thinking about her that way, but how could he when he worked with her almost every day?

Roxanne was a bit in her own head. She was single, of course, and getting pretty close with Yoongi. Only one of the girls was allowed in Yoongi’s studio, and that was Jorja so she could hear new tracks and start processing dance moves, but her? Yoongi just invited her in to show her around. The girls teased her on it, saying that he liked her, but she refused. He couldn’t like her, could he?

“You know what you need?” Roxanne asked, pulling out of her head and looking at Hoseok, who seemed to snap out of it.

“What?” Hoseok asked with a smirk.

“A break,” She said, nodding. “You all really do. It’s like when you’re supposed to break, you continue to overwork yourselves.”

“You’re right. Maybe we’ll invite you girls along,” Hoseok mocked, side eyeing her, making her roll her eyes.

“Whatever,” She said, chuckling.

They got back and Roxanne immediately went to K-Dance Squad’s private studio, where Jorja was working. The studio was just two doors down from BTS’ studio. Roxanne immediately went to her laptop which was next to a napping Artemis, grabbing it and working on the video. It was an easy edit, adding her own intros to her video, while making another video and sending it to Hoseok. Once she was done, she uploaded it to YouTube and nodded. What a productive day! But alas, thoughts of Yoongi still roamed her head, and she seemed to phase out once more, thinking about what could be.


	13. Wanna Eat? | Emily | K-Dance Squad

**Genre** : K-Dance Squad OCs; Fluff with a bit of Angst

**Pairing** : Namjoon x Emily

**Summary** : All the girls are pretty stubborn, but tonight, Emily seems to be the most stubborn. She’s been practicing choreography for hours on end, even forgetting to eat because she’s so focused. The girls can’t get her to come home, so they ask Namjoon to keep an eye on her. Let’s just say, he does more than keep an eye on her.

**Warning** : Mentions of Overworking yourself, Anxiety, Not Eating, Almost Passing Out. Read with Caution~ <3

**Word Count** : 1,145

[Emily](https://daydream-hobii-outfits.tumblr.com/post/185236808391/wanna-eat-namjoon-x-emily-emily-rodriguez) was practicing her backup routine for Fake Love, growling every time she would mess up. Even if it wasn’t a routine that would be used often, she still wanted to perfect it. Once she messed up, she’d restart the music and do it all over again from the beginning. This continued for hours on end. Jorja had to use a dance studio on a different floor to figure out routines and teach the other backup dancers since Emily was there all day.

Once it was finally reaching midnight, she’d been there for maybe ten hours. [Quinn](https://daydream-hobii-outfits.tumblr.com/post/185236790611/wanna-eat-namjoon-x-emily-quinn-patel) was sat on the couch in there, watching Emily’s every move cautiously. She tried to get her to take a break, but nothing was working. She called for backup.

[Jorja](https://daydream-hobii-outfits.tumblr.com/post/185236829946/wanna-eat-namjoon-x-emily-jorja-lykos) walked through the door, sweat covering her body as she placed her hands on her hips, squinting her eyes at Emily who ignored her. The other girls were at home, except for [Artemis](https://daydream-hobii-outfits.tumblr.com/post/185236831051/wanna-eat-namjoon-x-emily-artemis-blackwood), who was with Jungkook doing some choreography for the K-Dance Squad channel.

“Emily,” Jorja said, but the music persisted. She walked over, shutting the music off, making Emily glare hard.

“I almost had it!” She growled, clearly frustrated.

“Em, sweetie, you’ve been here for hours,” Quinn said, standing and walking over to her. “You need a break.”

“I almost have it,” She repeated. “I’ll come home once I get it down.”

“Have you eaten today?” Jorja asked, looking intense. She had a stressful day as well, and worrying about Emily was not on her list of things to do.

“What time is it?” Emily asked.

“Almost Midnight,” Quinn replied.

“I had breakfast,” She mumbled. “I’ll eat when I’m done!”

Emily walked back over to the stereo, turning on the music and standing in front of the mirror, dancing. Quinn and Jorja frowned, walking out into the hallway. Jorja took the lead, feeling far too exhausted to deal with Emily’s stubborn attitude.

A couple doors down was BTS’ studio. When Jorja barged into the room, Quinn was wide eyed at her frustration. Jungkook and Artemis were packing up, no doubt to go home, when they looked Jorja’s way.

“Who’s staying here tonight?” Jorja asked.

“What do you mean?” Jungkook asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I know the rappers are just as stubborn as some of us girls,” Jorja said, more calmly. “Emily is still here and I can’t convince her to come home.”

“Emily’s still here?” Artemis asked, eyes wide in surprise.

“Yeah, she hasn’t eaten since this morning, either,” Quinn said, crossing her arms and biting her lip in concern.

“God, that’s not good,” Artemis said, looking concerned.

“Namjoon is planning on staying pretty late tonight. Let me get him,” Jungkook said, running over to a door and knocking. Quinn sighed, reaching her hand out to Artemis, who walked over. Quinn placed her arm around Artemis’ shoulders.

“What’s up?” Namjoon asked, opening the door, his eyes landing on the three girls.

“Namjoon, Emily is staying here longer tonight,” Jorja explained.

“We can’t get her to come home…. Do you mind watching over her?” Quinn asked, making Namjoon’s expression soften.

“Yeah, I’ll check on her every now and then,” Namjoon replied, giving a reassuring smile.

“Thanks, Joonie,” Jorja said. “I think we’re going home. I’m absolutely exhausted, I’m not sure how Em is still standing.”

“She’s too hard on herself,” Artemis said, sighing. “Thanks for practicing, Jungkook. We should have it down before the week ends.”

“My pleasure, Artie,” Jungkook said, flashing a smile. “I have fun dancing with you.” Artemis’ cheeks heated up, but the boys didn’t really notice.

“Alright, alright. Time to go home,” Quinn said, rolling her eyes and smiling. “Thanks again, Namjoon.”

Emily was still in the same place she was after the girls left, and two hours later, when it was inching to two in the morning, she laid on the wooden floor, breathing heavy. Sweat covered her body, her stomach growling painfully at her. She finally got the dance down, but she wanted to do it a couple more times to make sure she nailed it.

When she stood back up, her legs screamed and wobbled slightly. Her muscles felt like jelly, making her bite her lip and try to re-balance herself. She listened to the door open, and prepared to make an excuse to the girls as to why she was still there, but when she saw Namjoon holding two giant paper bags, she was stunned.

“What are you doing here?” Emily asked, wide eyed.

“Nice to see you too,” He replied, chuckling. He walked over to the couch that was in the dance studio, setting the bags on the coffee table. “I’ve been working on some music, decided to stay late.”

“What’s that?” Emily asked, curiously as she walked over.

“Food,” Namjoon replied, beginning to take the containers out. Emily’s stomach growled loudly, making her wrap her arms around herself. “Quinn told me you hadn’t eaten since breakfast.”

“They talked to you?” She questioned, sitting next to him and frowning.

“Do you always ask so many questions?” Namjoon joked. “Yeah, Jojo and Quinn came by to tell me, so I could keep an eye on you.”

“I’m sorry,” Emily said, feeling a bit more frustrated. “I’m doing alright.”

“You’re overworking yourself,” Namjoon replied. “No need to apologize. Trust me, the boys and I do the same thing, just depends on the night and who decides to be stubborn.” Emily laughed, making Namjoon smile.

“That’s pretty much us girls,” She said, mouth watering as her nose filled with the scent of delicious food. She immediately grabbed the bowl of ramen, digging straight in, making Namjoon laugh.

“So, why would a strong dancer like yourself be constantly practicing?” Namjoon asked, taking a bite of his own ramen.

“I’m not that great,” Emily mumbled, circling her food with the chopsticks. “I know how to move my body, it’s the Latina in me, but when it comes to memorizing the moves… it’s just difficult.”

“Well, I think you’re doing great,” Namjoon replied. “I always thought more loose, free choreography looked better than knowing it step by step. You need to have fun with it.”

Emily took a moment to stare at her food, letting Namjoon’s words sink in. He didn’t have to say much for his comment to resonate with her. They continued to eat in silence, but after a few more minutes, Emily spoke up.

“Namjoon?” Emily said, looking at him. He raised his eyes to meet hers. “Thank you.” Namjoon smiled, nodding his head.

“Anytime, Em,” He whispered. When they both finished eating, they cleaned up. Namjoon ended up convincing Emily to go home and sleep, but only if Namjoon were to do the same. They both decided to walk home together, hidden in the darkness from any wandering eyes. This was the beginning of something… much more than a friendship.


	14. K-Dance Squad Reaction to: Caring About the BTS Members Through Little Gestures

**QIYARA** :

Quinn has been to South Korea many times before, some times for months, others for weeks. She’s learned the culture, as well as the food, ever since her first visit. So, when she notices the boys not eating well since they work all the time, she takes it upon herself to cook them home-made meals as best as she can. The first time, Seokjin was very thankful, but the more she brought whole meals for seven people, as well as feeding the girls at home, he really started to notice how much she cared…. One day, she handed Seokjin a couple bags filled with food, and he’d just smile.

“Why do you keep doing this…?”

“Well, you boys work so hard. I know it can be difficult to eat healthy, or at all…. This way, I can make sure you guys at least eat. It’s the little things,” Quinn says, smiling.

**EMILY** :

Emily is the leader of K-Dance Squad. She pretty much is the spokesperson, the one who gets them in line or to practice, as well as getting them ready and pumped for performances. She’s always been that way, so when the boys get comfortable with the girls, she slowly starts to help Namjoon be a leader to well… everyone. When Namjoon is feeling agitated and stressed, Emily will step up to the plate and try to help and lead the boys as best as she possibly can. Everyone notices it, but instead of being bitter about it, they all just roll with it. Hell, Emily has figured some things out that Namjoon wouldn’t even dream of doing! Finally, he starts talking to her about it.

“Thank you… for leading the boys,” Namjoon said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “I know it can be difficult.”

“It’s really not a big deal, Joonie,” Emily said, Namjoon blushes. “I know it can be stressful. Besides, you lead my girls too, we both have to step up sometimes.”

**JORJA** :

Jorja is the best listener of the group of girls. She’s very understanding and is someone anyone can rely on. It first started with Taehyung, who was having a very sad day, worried about his image. Jorja would listen to him carefully, nodding along as well as putting in her two cents and giving some sort of advice when it was needed. This spread through all the members, where they all started going to her if they needed some advice or just to really have someone to make them feel better. Hoseok definitely took notice to how kind and understanding you were, and would start to ask you about it.

“Why do you think the boys all come to you to talk about their hardships?” Hoseok asked when day, when it was just the two of them in the studio. She’d shrug, smiling softly.

“It’s been that way all my life. People just feel they can talk to me about that stuff,” Jorja replied. “I just try my best to make them all happy.

**LAVENDER** :

Lavender is very similar to Yoongi, it’s why she’s him for their covers. She can seem cold and distant, maybe even a little crude, but once she opens her mouth, she’s amazing. She’s fun and funny, friendly and gorgeous… but when it comes to new people, especially famous new people, she can be a bit quiet, going back to a cold aura that’s she’s comfortable with. The girls may not be paid as well as the boys, but it is a major difference from their old day jobs. It’s starts slow, ordering them dinner or secretly paying for their movie tickets… but it slowly grew. When she heard the boys talking about something they liked or wanted, she’d get it for them, no matter the price. Soon enough, Taehyung figured out it was all her, he’d talk to her.

“Why do you do that…?” He whispered, moving his head to the side curiously. She’d shrug, her mouth in a flat line.

“Because it’s stuff you guys want… I like seeing the people I care about smile,” Lavender replied. Taehyung’s heart would sore, and he’d tell the other boys. Now, they make sure to get her stuff without her asking, as well as sneaking it so she can’t say no.

**ROXANNE** :

Roxanne is very sweet and bubbly. She’s always smiling and even extra cute, except when she’s on the dance floor, that’s when she turns into a sexy beast. Even so, she’s super duper cute and sweet. What she’ll do is she’ll leave little sticky notes with encouraging messages everywhere. She started with the girls, and it just kind of bled over for the boys as well. She’d start by leaving notes in their dance studio, or on the door. Then, she’d move to their individual studios. There are only two people who know the password to Yoongi’s room: Jorja, since she’s the head choreographer and he’s a producer, and Roxanne. No one really knows why, but you know… the girls have ideas. One day, she knocks quietly on his second door, peeking in. Yoongi will turn around, giving a gummy smile to him.

“Did… did you see your notes?” She questioned, not moving from the door and moving her head slightly. He’d just chuckle, pointing to a bulletin board covered in her notes.

“Yeah, I look at them when I need a boost,” Yoongi said. “Thank you, Roxi.”

**ZAYLEE** :

Zaylee is possibly the best friend you could ever have. She’s funny, supportive, entertaining, kind… she’s everything everyone wishes they had. Whenever she sees the boys being stressed or working too hard, she tries to make them laugh and plan to watch a movie or something. It’s always at the studio, never at either of their apartments, but it still gets the job done. She loves laughing with them and just having an all around good time. Jimin notices these small things, and already loves spending time with her. One night, while they’re alone and sitting on the floor together, watching a movie, he decides to bring it up.

“You know, we all love talking to you,” Jimin said, looking at her. She began to smile. “You’re an amazing friend to us all.”

“I just treat people how I’d like to be treated,” Zaylee replies. “Plus, it’s the least I could do. You’re all so wonderful to everyone, even people you don’t know. It’s the best thing I could do.”

**ARTEMIS** :

Artemis is literally good at everything. Sports, exercise, dancing, singing. You name it, she’s a natural at it. She’s genuinely the female version of Jungkook. So, if any of the boys are struggling with something involving talent, she’d be there to help. Maybe not singing or rapping… even though she was pretty good, she still felt minuscule compared to them… but if it was dancing or any other sport, she’d be right there to help! Jungkook had started to box shortly after they had met, and the girls had all been boxing for about a year. Artemis decided to keep him company and help him learn.

“You’re pretty good at a lot of things, huh?” Jungkook said, punching the punching bag as Artemis held it.

“Nah, I’m just a quick learner,” She replied, making Jungkook pause.

“Thank you for helping us with a lot…” He said, kindly, making Artemis blush.


	15. K-Dance Squad Reaction to: Speaking Different Languages in Front of BTS

Anything in _**ITALICS**_ will be in the language mentioned for each girl.

**QIYARA** :

Qiyara speaks Hindi a lot more often than she thinks. She’ll speak her native language when she’s feeling frustrated or upset, just kind of mumbling to herself. Seokjin is fascinated by it, and one day talks to her about it as she’s mumbling.

“ _God, I can’t get this for the life of me…_ ” Quinn mumbles.

“Quinn, what are you saying?” Seokjin asks, curiously, making her very confused.

**EMILY** :

Emily’s native tongue is in Spanish, so she speaks it just as often, but mostly with her family. When it’s just her and the girls, or even with the boys, whenever she’s angry she just starts speaking spanish. It’s just a bit of a habit she has, so one day, she’s watching a controversial video on YouTube next to Namjoon when she just blurts out a sentence.

“ _God, how can they be so stupid?! Do they even know what they’re talking about?!_ ” Emily shouts, the hint of a growl in her voice. Namjoon blinks at her, picking up the language, but not knowing what it means.

“… What…?” Namjoon mumbled, making Emily blush in embarrassment.

**JORJA** :

Jorja knows three languages, two of which are English and Korean, but she knows a decent amount of French. When she’s touring with the boys, she’s in her dressing room in London just before their Paris dates, practicing her French just in case it’s needed. Hoseok walks in on her, and just stands there, smiling big.

“ _Hey guys, how are you all doing? The boys are really excited to be here to see you,_ ” Jorja rehearses, jumping when her eyes land on Hoseok.

“You’re really good at French. Will you teach me some phrases?” Hoseok asks, sitting on the couch and smiling at her.

**LAVENDER** :

Lavender knows quite a few languages, but the one she uses the most besides English and Korean would be German. Her mother is actually white while her father, who really wasn’t around, was asian. She learned German because her family is predominantly German, so she’ll just speak it every now and again without truly knowing she’s speaking it. Taehyung is very confused, he doesn’t even know what she’s speaking.

“ _Okay, how do I even start to cook this?_ ” Lavender says in front of the microwave. Without knowing, Taehyung is stood behind her, mouth dropped.

“Woah, what language are you speaking?!” Taehyung exclaims, impressed.

**ROXANNE** :

Roxanne speaks Russian a lot more than Japanese, and you’ll find her speaking it when she’s super excited. She’s hanging out with Yoongi while watching a show that was sort of like a game show. When her favorite person wins, she jumps up, clapping her hands and laughing.

“ _Hell yeah, Yoongi, I told you that he would win! I told you,_ ” Roxanne yelled, before blushing bright. “Ahh, sorry. I got carried away.”

“No, it’s alright Roxi. Hey, what were you speaking? It sounds amazing,” Yoongi said, softly smiling at the embarrassed Roxanne.

**ZAYLEE** :

Zaylee’s native tongue is Afrikaans, a not well known language. When she’s being goofy, she’ll speak it but in a deep, demonic like voice. She really loves the television show Lucifer, and loves even more Lesley Ann-Brandt, who plays the demon Maze. When she’s messing around with Jimin, she accidentally does it, slightly scaring him.

“ _Hey, don’t mess with that, or I’m gonna get you,_ ” Zaylee said in a deep voice, making Jimin jump and stare wide eyed. Zaylee giggled, shaking her head. “Sorry, Jimin. The girls are used to it, I forgot you didn’t know.”

“No, just, wow! What on Earth was that?! Was that a language?!” He exclaims, and only gets more amazed when Zaylee explains it.

**ARTEMIS** :

Artemis would speak Swedish quite frequently with her family. She has some family who still lives in Sweden, and when she was younger, she visited them often, so she just learned the language. If she ever speaks it, it will be a complete accident, but it’ll happen more when she’s explaining something. It happens a lot when she’s explaining dance moves, and Jungkook becomes a culprit of it.

“ _So, you’ll do this move on count two, and move straight into this one, okay?_ ” Artemis explained, showing the moves and looking at a lost Jungkook. “What? What don’t you understand?”

“I have no idea what you just said. Was that Swedish?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Artemis was more surprised that he knew the language.


	16. School Girls | K-Dance Squad

**Genre** : K-Dance Squad OCs; Fluff & Humor

**Pairing** : BTS x K-Dance Squad

**Run!BTS Episode** : 63

**Summary** : The K-Dance Squad girls got to be on another Run!BTS Episode! In episode 63, it involves something like a school, so since the boys had to dress in school uniforms, the girls did too. Let’s just say there’s a bit of complaining about wearing skirts.

**Warning** : All fics with K-Dance Squad may be offensive to some people, humor wise. If you are easily offended, please do not read. <3

**Word Count** : 631

_Any dialogue that is italic means it’s in **ENGLISH**_

[Quinn](https://daydream-hobii-outfits.tumblr.com/post/185853364271/school-girls-bts-x-k-dance-squad-quinn-patel), [Emily](https://daydream-hobii-outfits.tumblr.com/post/185853415851/school-girls-bts-x-k-dance-squad-emily-rodriguez), [Jorja](https://daydream-hobii-outfits.tumblr.com/post/185853437781/school-girls-bts-x-k-dance-squad-jorja-lykos), [Lavender](https://daydream-hobii-outfits.tumblr.com/post/185853462691/school-girls-bts-x-k-dance-squad-lavender-kidman), [Roxanne](https://daydream-hobii-outfits.tumblr.com/post/185853485126/school-girls-bts-x-k-dance-squad-roxanne), [Zaylee](https://daydream-hobii-outfits.tumblr.com/post/185853503171/school-girls-bts-x-k-dance-squad-zaylee), and [Artemis](https://daydream-hobii-outfits.tumblr.com/post/185853504321/school-girls-bts-x-k-dance-squad-artemis) were all asked, once again, to be in a Run!BTS episode. They couldn’t pass it up, they enjoyed the last one so much! Plus, with their growing popularity since becoming a regular face with BTS, most fans would find it enjoyable.

The boys started out, like always, as the girls got dressed. The hair stylists and makeup stylists did them up to perfection, but still kept it somewhat natural. Once they were finished, and BTS announced the girls would be joining them, they walked into the large white room.

Jorja and Lavender seemed entirely too uncomfortable, pulling an awkward face. They didn’t wear skirts… ever, actually. So it was just a bit awkward. Quinn, Zaylee, and Artemis were all fine, they wore skirts often, while Emily and Roxanne were just meh about the whole thing.

“Hey, girls, you look great,” Jimin snickered, looking at Jorja and Lavender’s faces.

“This is really what girls wear when they’re in a school with assigned dressing?” Jorja asked, looking down at her skirt.

“This is miserable, I am miserable,” Lavender said, standing stiff. “I am misery.”

Roxanne and Artemis laughed at Lavender, while the others shook their heads. Except Jorja, who definitely agreed with her. It looked like Yoongi would be the host, and Lavender immediately offered to join him so the teams were equal.

“What? Why?” Roxanne asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because I don’t want to play these games,” Lavender said, smirking. “I’ll be fine up here with Yoongi.”

“Oh, alright, party pooper,” Zaylee said, rolling her eyes. Yoongi grinning at them, shaking his head.

“How am I supposed to sit in this thing?” Jorja asked, wide eyed.

“Like a lady,” Quinn replied, smirking. “You should try it some time, situations like these will be a lot less difficult.”

“You know I’m a man when I sit!” Jorja exclaimed, pointing at her. “I like to spread my legs, let’em breathe.”

“Jojo,” Emily said, making her look towards her. “Shut up.”

Jorja began to pout, crossing her arms and sighing. Lavender went and stood with Yoongi behind the podium and in front of the chalkboard. Quinn, Roxanne, and Jorja went and sat with Namjoon, Jimin, and Hoseok, while Emily, Zaylee, and Artemis went to sit with Seokjin, Taehyung, and Jungkook.

“Alright, roll call,” Yoongi started, Lavender standing next to him and staring at the paper. “Taehyung.” Taehyung made a noise. “RM.” Namjoon said yes. “Seokjin.”

“Ahhh!” Seokjin shouted, making everyone around him laugh, except for Yoongi and Lavender, who sighed. Lavender had a bit of a grin, though. He continued, pausing at Jungkook who acted like he didn’t want to be there. 

“You know, I just got finished with High School not too long ago,” Artemis said, squinting her eyes. “This is awful.”

“Told you,” Lavender mumbled, making Emily snap her fingers at both of them.

“Alright, let’s play some games, shall we?” Yoongi said, turning and beginning to write his name on the board, followed by Lavender’s name.

“I have a feeling this is going to be a long day,” Zaylee said, nodding.

“We’re dressed as school girls,” Quinn said, raising an eyebrow. “and you thought this was going to be an easy episode?”

“How about we just have fun, huh?” Emily said, looking between the girls.

“It’s not a normal video if we don’t complain about it first,” Jorja said, winking. Hoseok laughed softly, shaking his head.

“Alright, alright,” Namjoon said. “Let’s play some games, school girls.” Namjoon was teasing them…. This made all the boys smirk, causing the girls to scowl slightly.

“Alright, I hope it’s girls against boys, because we’re going to crush you,” Emily stated, smirking. The episode began, and they were right, it was going to be a long day….


	17. Game Night | K-Dance Squad

**Genre** : K-Dance Squad OCs; Fluff

 **Pairing** : BTS x K-Dance Squad

 **Summary** : The boys invite the girls to have a sort of sleep over in the dance studio. Even though they’ve been around for a few months, they wanted to get to know them better since they’d be spending a lot of time together. Needless to say, it was an eventful night.

 **Warning** : None

 **Word Count** : 919

The floor of the dance studio was filled with blankets and pillows, the occasional air mattress around. A pile of board games was not too far from the giant makeshift bed, as well as a projector in front of them with a movie playing softly in the background.

Everyone was sitting around, chatting up a storm, getting to know one another. Sure, the girls had been with the boys for a few months, but they hadn’t had much time to bond and get to know one another. The boys thought it was important as they’d be spending a lot of time together, so they decided to decorate the dance studio and have a sort of sleep over to try to get to know them better.

Jorja, Artemis, Jimin, and Jungkook ran into the room with tons of bags of convenience store food. They had to be undercover and stealthy about it, but they had managed to get a bunch of junk for the fun night ahead.

“Jeez, I’m gonna have to exercise for hours to work this stuff off,” Emily mumbled, looking through the bags and decorating the food table.

“Oh, hush, it’ll be fine,” Quinn said, bumping her hip to hers. “Besides, this is a fun night, we deserve it with how hard we work.”

“She’s got you there,” Namjoon said, plucking a meat stick from the table and smirking. “You guys worked real hard on our new choreography.”

“Jojo did all that!” Zaylee explained, smiling big.

“Thanks, Jorja!” The Maknae line shouted at the same time, making the girl roll her eyes.

“Hey, it’s as much their hard work as it is mine,” Jorja replied.

“Shush,” Lavender said, smirking. “You did great.”

“Can we eat?!” Artemis asked, pouting. “I haven’t eaten all day….”

“Yeah, I’ll go for it,” Lavender said, smirking. 

Everyone dug in, grabbing what they wanted. They had brought in a microwave to cook their ramen, which they did one at a time. Once they were finished and sitting around on the giant fluffy ground, they picked a game.

They played games for hours, getting louder and louder with each game. Everyone would slightly argue while laughing, even at one point, Roxanne had to stop Jungkook and Seokjin from wrestling each other, as she was stuck in the middle. At some point, all of their eyelids grew heavy from exhaustion.

“What time is it?” Yoongi asked, yawning.

“Almost three in the morning,” Seokjin mumbled, looking at his phone. Everyone groaned, Jorja and Hoseok taking the time to clean up the current game.

“Hey, look at them,” Artemis said, snickering to herself.

When everyone looked, they saw Taehyung and Lavender fast asleep, slightly cuddling one another. The girls seemed to giggle, while the boy’s eyebrows raised, a small smile occurring between all of them.

“Wow, she never cuddles in her sleep,” Quinn whispered, nudging Jorja.

“Mmhmm,” Jorja hummed, smirking. 

“Who’s going to sleep now?” Namjoon asked with a yawn.

Jorja, Hoseok, Emily, Namjoon, Seokjin, Quinn, and Yoongi had all decided to go to sleep, yawning large. Artemis, Jungkook, Roxanne, Zaylee, and Jimin weren’t tired yet, however, so they decided to quietly watch a movie together at the front of the bed.

They decided on a rather dramatic movie, to keep themselves from laughing or screaming so the others could sleep. Halfway through, however, they all ended up falling asleep on one another, Jungkook and Jimin cuddling while the three youngest girls clung to one another.

By the morning, it was almost noon, everyone groaning as the lights were turned on by Emily and Namjoon, who insisted it was time to get up and clean. 

“Mom, five more minutes,” Jorja groaned, resting her cheek on Quinn’s arm.

“Stop calling me mom,” Emily groaned out, making her smirk as she kept her eyes closed.

Everyone begrudgingly got up and started to help with the cleaning process. They had to practically drag Artemis and Jungkook to even get up. Once they finished cleaning up, they decided it’d be smart to go home for a couple hours to change and shower.

“That was so fun!” Hoseok exclaimed excitedly.

“I agree,” Jorja said with the flash of a smile. “I feel closer to you guys.”

“I think I speak for all of us when I say we agree with you,” Namjoon says with a smile. “You girls are really similar to us, it’s nice to have you around.”

“Thanks for the night,” Emily said to him, flashing a smile. “You guys are the ones who suggested it, so we’re pretty grateful.”

“She means to say thank you for buying everything,” Roxanne jokes, making Emily and Quinn glare at her as Namjoon laughed. 

“Our pleasure,” Seokjin said. “We love helping the poor.”

“Hey, watch it,” Quinn said with a smirk.

“Can we do this again maybe?” Zaylee asked, eyes shining. The boys all looked at each other, before nodding.

“I think so, maybe the night the music video gets released?” Yoongi suggested.

“You boys haven’t even started filming that yet,” Lavender said, eyeing them.

“Yeah, but we will soon. It can be a sort of celebration that we got through it,” Taehyung said with the flash of a smile.

“Alright, sounds like a plan,” Jorja said, smiling big.

“We’ll see you girls later, then,” Hoseok said, smiling softly at Jorja.

“Yeah, see you later,” Emily said, nodding her head as she made the girls turn, leaving the building to go home and change, just to return later to continue the same routine.


End file.
